


My Darling, Lyra... (Spoilers for 2x07)

by hippyangel, Partypandas00



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: daughter - Freeform, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippyangel/pseuds/hippyangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partypandas00/pseuds/Partypandas00
Summary: "Only just catching it out the corner of her eye, the sleeping form of her child, lying with her back against a wall, her dæmon curled up in his ermine form by her side."
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Let me protect you...

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a couple of fan fictions focusing on this little scene, I thought i would give it a go myself. To be honest the others are probably much better than mine but hey....
> 
> Let me know if you would like me to continue on with this story.
> 
> Story inspired by;  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223877/chapters/69162210
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208055

Marisa powered on up the canyon, her heart race with anticipation, _‘So close’_ soon she would have her daughter within her grasp, nothing was going to stop, not this time. She will not fail again.

She followed the shadowy form of the spectre to a clearing and stopped suddenly, almost missing it. Only just catching it out the corner of her eye, the sleeping form of her child, lying with her back against a wall, her dæmon curled up in his ermine form by her side. Very quietly, Marisa knelt down and slowly moved closer to the sleeping Lyra. The girl looked so peaceful, so delicate, and so innocent. It was hard to believe how wild and feral the child was when awake. Marisa just stared at her daughter, taking in this moment. She acknowledges the stationed witch being consumed by the spectre, but she paid no heed to that, she only had eyes for her child.

Slowly and carefully, Marisa reaches over and gently touched a strand of the girl’s hair, moving it back from her face. Suddenly Lyra’s eyes flickered open, and Pan stirred. It took a moment for her to register what was going on. As soon as the girl locked eyes with her, Marisa saw the fear in them, the woman took hold of the girls chin and smiled softly, “Hello, Lyra…” she whispered softly, she felt the girl try to back away, but Marisa kept a firm hold, “No…” Lyra murmured, Marisa hushed her and brought her other hand up to her the girls, tangled, dirty hair, she noticed the way Lyra flinched at the touch, “You’re alright dear” Marisa whispered still, “There’s nothing to be afraid of, I’m here to keep you safe” Lyra shook her head, still desperately trying to back away.

By this time the golden monkey had gotten a hold of Pan in a firm grip, but all the while was stroking his little ermine back, “Come Lyra, It’s time to go home” Marisa went on, again Lyra shook her head, “No…I’m not going anywhere with you!” she said stubbornly. Marisa sighed, she had feared it would be like this, if only she could convince Lyra to come with her willingly, but she could see the girl resented her too much for that to ever be an option.

While her mind was away in thought her grip on the girl slackened slightly and Lyra managed to slip out of her mothers grasp and she ran over to where the witch was sitting. Marisa got up and followed the girl, at the same time retrieving a small bottle from her pocket. Another little remedy she had picked up at that store. She watched as her daughter stopped dead, she had obviously noticed the aftermath of the attack.

Marisa then seized her chance while the girl was in shock and took hold of Lyra from behind, placing the little bottle to her mouth. She felt Lyra struggle furiously, as she tried to cry out, “Shh…” Marisa hushed, as she slowly lowered Lyra to the ground, as the girl began to grow weaker. Once the bottle was empty, Marisa brought it away from Lyra’s mouth. She held her child her in her arms, something she had been longing to do ever since Lyra had run away from her in London, all that time ago. She watched as a few tears ran down the girls face, “I’m sorry my love” Marisa whispered, stroking Lyra’s cheek, wiping away the tears, “You left me no other choice. Sleep now darling, sleep…” she began rock the girl gently as Lyra slowly closed her eyes and her head fell against Marisa’s body, Pan gave one last weak attempt to escape from the monkey’s clutch before he too was fast sleep, Marisa smiled as she stared down at her beautiful, sleeping daughter. She felt a flurry of both joy and relief that her child was finally safe within her arms. No one was ever going to take her away. Not again. Slowly and carefully she placed one of her daughter’s arms around her neck, then she stood up and began to half carry, half support the girl back down the canyon, the golden monkey cradling Pan in his arms. She had achieved her goal. Lyra was finally and completely hers…


	2. “They would be free soon”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'She looked round and her eyes settled on a trunk, unused and big enough for a girl to hide in. Or sleep in.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now going to be co written by myself and my good friend (HippyAngel)   
> Chapter 2 was written by her and I will put continuing with chapter 3 soon....

It took Marisa Coulter an hour to walk down the canyon with an asleep Lyra in her arms. Her Deamon, a golden monkey, tightly carrying a tiny ermine in his black hands.

"Not so tight!"

Marisa snapped at her other half, still unable to control her anger to her deamon. She remembered that morning in the church, when she had hit him and asked him what he was afraid of. She had to tell him that Lyra was Eve, 'mother of all' before he agreed to help her. He was her otherside, so it was herself who had been afraid, of course.

Afraid to move on. Away from everything and everyone, she had ever known.

Once they got back down the canyon, her deamon chittered upto her the question she had next.

Where to now?

She could take Lyra home to her own world, but that would mean putting them both in danger from the Magisterum again. They both her in danger now of punishment, even death. Well, it was death for Lyra, and Marisa wouldnt let that happen, EVER.

They would have to go away. Far away.

-

They reached the small town of cittagazze, where Marisa and her deamon crossed into this world.

The monkey looked at her and Marisa nodded once, knowing what he was thinking, what they both were thinking. They has to hide her, to get where they where going.

She placed her daughter down carefully on the chair by her and went into the house. She looked round and her eyes settled on a trunk, unused and big enough for a girl to hide in. Or sleep in.

'We have no other choice.' She whispered, more to herself then to her deamon. She picked up the trunk and weeled it to the table, placing it infront of Lyra then lowered the girl down carefully into it. The monkey placed pan at the top, near Lyras head, still sleeping peacfully.

They would be free soon enough.

She clicked the lock shut. Lyra was safe.

-

Wheeling the trunk holding her daughter very carefully, she had traveled down the mountin, had picked up a pale blue scarf and purple gloves. The scarf was siting round her head now and she put the gloves on.

She looked like a shadow of her former self as they got to the docks and entered a ferry bound for an island that was completily out of the way of everything. 'They would be free soon.' She kept telling herself as the ferry took off into the sea.


	3. 'Whatever it takes'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reaching forward she opened the trunk again and peered in, reaching inside she stroked her daughters cheek gently with her finger, pushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear"

Once on the ship, Marisa managed to obtain a private cabin and instructed the crew that she was not to be disturbed until they had docked. One of the cabin crew helped Marisa on with the trunk, she watched him closely, snapping at him if he bumped the trunk about too much, “Careful!” she said firmly. 

Finally she was alone in the room; she locked the door before going to sit down on the seat facing the trunk, she sighed as she placed her hand upon it, not wanting to tare her eyes away for one moment. After a bit she unlocked the trunk and peered inside – more to remind her that this was real, that she really did have her daughter, she smiled once more at her child before slowly closing the lid and then sat back in her seat, her eyes still staring intently at the trunk containing Lyra.  


A little while later Marisa felt herself begin to nod off, she was just about asleep when she thought she heard a faint moan, the golden monkey became alert at once and Marisa sat up instantly. Reaching forward she opened the trunk again and peered in, reaching inside she stroked her daughters cheek gently with her finger, pushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear, the girl moaned slightly and Pan let out a slight whimper. 

Marisa then knelt down upon the floor, she couldn’t allow Lyra to wake up now, as much as she so wanted her too, but she knew how the situation would go and she hadn’t the energy to get into that argument right now. Slowly she took out another small vial from her pocket and very gently, she lifted Lyra half out of the trunk so her shoulders were off the ground and her head lolled, the girl gave another little moan, and her lips parted slightly, “Roger?…Roger?…Where are you?...” the girl whispered in her sleep, Marisa made hushing sounds as she kissed her daughters head, “Shh…my darling, it’s alright” she whispered softly, “Mamas here, Mamas got you….here drink this, you’ll feel better” Marisa placed the tiny bottle to the girls mouth and let a little of the liquid moisten her lips, she saw the girls tongue reach out to taste it, and slowly Marisa trickled a little more of it into Lyra’s mouth, letting her swallow each sip before giving her more.  


Finally the vial was empty and Lyra gave a small, heavy sigh before falling back into a deep sleep, her head resting against her mother. Marisa smiled softly, as she held her daughter in her arms for a moment; stroking her hair, kissing her head, humming a faint lullaby. All these things she had never had the chance to do for her child, but now she could; now she could make up for all those lost years, now she could protect and love her child whatever it took.

Slowly Marisa lowered Lyra back into the trunk, making sure she was comfy. The golden monkey – who had been holding Pan, now placed the dæmon back down beside the girl, before crawling over to the opposite seat. Marisa kept the trunk open for a moment, as she just stared down at her child, “Soon…very soon darling, we’ll be somewhere safe. Somewhere no one is ever going to harm you” she whispered, she then slowly closed the trunk, all the time never taking her eyes of Lyra until the girl was out of sight. Then she sat back in her chair, smiling, satisfied. She glanced over at her dæmon who was looking wearily at her, she scowled at him, “We have to do whatever it takes, to keep her safe” she told him firmly, before looking away again.

Though something was troubling Marisa, she had used the last vial of sleeping drug just then, she would have to find some other way of keeping her child asleep; but of course Marisa was a very resourceful woman and had come across many remedies in her years of travel, she would just have to find the right herbs and plants in order to do what she had too.

Hours passed and finally the ship docked, Marisa did a quick check on Lyra before she unlocked the door and a loud one of the crew members to carry the trunk off the ship. It was placed on the ground and the man turned to Marisa, “Can we help you with anything else ma’am?” he asked her, the woman shook her head, “No, that will be all” she told him, the man nodded and walked back towards the ship, Marisa then heaved the trunk up onto the two wheels and began to drag it away from the dock.  


She dragged it until she was far enough out of sight of anyone before placing it back down again and opening the lid to check on Lyra. The girl was still fast asleep, with her dæmon curled up next to her, Marisa smiled before closing the trunk again, and she then stood up and looked around. 

What on earth was she going to do now? Where could she go? These questions whirled around Marisa’s head frantically. The golden monkey was skulking around beside her, and then he sensed something. Marisa – sensing it too turned and followed him, glancing back quickly at the trunk to make sure it was hidden and then looked at her dæmon again. He was creeping towards some bushes up ahead, curious; Marisa followed and then took a sharp intake of breath. There, suspended in the air, was a small opening, just like the one back in her Oxford.  


Slowly Marisa reached her hand out towards it, putting it half through and then shot back; she looked down at her dæmon and motioned for him to go through. She would send him to find out where it led. The monkey leapt on in, and through his eyes Marisa knew straight away that this was her world. She couldn’t decide why she knew this it was just a feeling. 

As reluctant as she was to head back there, knowing it would place Lyra in great danger, she knew that if she were to find the materials she needed to make more sleeping drug, it would be in her own world, the world she knew best. Making up her mind, she headed back to the trunk, which was still where she had left it and dragged it over to the window before slipping through herself.  


As she looked around she found she was in some kind of small valley, there were mountains all round her and in the distance she could see a village. This would be the perfect place to hide Lyra, she was sure of it. Crouching down to the trunk she opened it up and as gently as she could, she picked up her daughter, placing her arm around her neck and headed off in the direction of the mountains.


	4. A False Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa Coulter looked up at the tall man with his daughter by his side. "This is my daughter, i need your help."

After what seemed like a lifetime of carrying her daughter along slim valley, she came upto a village where she saw people with daemons eather sitting next to them or going about their business of housework with them. Most of the daemons were dogs, she realised. 

That means that the humans were obedent. That was good. Good for her.

"Hello there," She said to the nearest woman with a small baby against her leg when he saw Marisa.

Children, she thought.

Back to now, she smiled at the woman ahead of her.

"This is my daougher, do you happen to know a place where i can look after her?"

The woman shook her head and carried on cleaning her front step.

At her own heels, her deamon, a golden monkey, growled in annoyance as he held Lyra's deamon, a white ermen, Pan in his tiny black fingers. His fingers moved and Marisa knew it was Pan breathing beneath his hold. She had to get going.

In the next part of the village, she saw a man with a young daughter. He was talking to her quitely, but she could hear them through her deamons very good hearing.

"Ama, i'd like you to tell your mother that the Holy Man is passed away, the one who used to live at the top of the mountin.'

Holy Man, top of a mountin? This was somthing she could use.

"Hello there sir, may you please be of help for me and my daughter, you see, she has been put under a terrible curse from the witchs of my land, where i was a Holy Woman, and i cannot cure her without your help." She smiled down at Ama, who was weary of her, looking at Lyra sleeping in her arms. 

The girl did look peaceful however.

She had quickly remember to put in the Holy part.

"I need to see what plants the witch used to put my daughter to sleep, and a safe home, where the terror cannot find her, can you please be of help to us, please sir?"

She had real rears in her eyes now, out of fear for Lyra being hurt.

The man turned to looked down at his daughter, thankfully, the girl was touching Lyras hand, the girl mummered in her sleep in reply. The father looked at Marisa. 

'Since you must be related to the Holy Man who has just been lost to us, you may sleep in the moutin cave cabobe us, and i can show you where the leaves can be collected that they used to curse your little girl. My wife will not take kindly to strangers in out home, it will show you to the mouth of the cave. The Holy Man left his effects incase the next of his line needed to be housed there. Come with us."

After secretly collecting the sleeping leaves to keep Lyra asleep in two loose bags, After little Ama showed her where they were, Marisa Coulter followed him and Ama up another mountin, this time, to keep Lyra safe for good.


	5. A Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'She then looked at Lyra, deep asleep in the mans arms and gave a gentle sigh, oh how she wished things could be different, that she could be with her daughter in a way that didn’t mean drugging her into oblivion. How she longed for them to be a family, a normal, happy family'

They continued their climb up the mountain; Marisa had to keep adjusting her hold on Lyra, eventually the man turned back to her, offering to carry the child. Marisa held more tightly to her daughter, reluctant to give her up, in fear of losing her again, “Just until we reach the top” the man told her, “You can stand by the whole way” Marisa considered it for a moment, it did make sense and it would mean they got to their destination much quicker. Finally she nodded and with a lot of reluctance she passed her daughter over to the man.

Marisa stayed close to him, never taking her eyes off her child for one second. The little girl – Ama, was rushing on ahead, her dæmon was in the form of a butterfly beside the her, Marisa watched the child with a soft smile, “Your daughters very beautiful” she told the man, who looked round, “Thank you, she is the light of our lives, my wife and I” he replied, Marisa smiled, she then looked at Lyra, deep asleep in the mans arms and gave a gentle sigh, oh how she wished things could be different, that she could be with her daughter in a way that didn’t mean drugging her into oblivion. How she longed for them to be a family, a normal, happy family.

They finally arrived at the top of the mountain and Marisa went over to inspect the cave; it was small and quaint, but perfect as a hideaway for herself and Lyra, she turned back to the man who still had Lyra in his arms, “Thank you” she said as she went over to take Lyra from the man, however he didn’t give her back straight away, Marisa felt a jolt in her chest, “Is there anything else I can do, should I help with the girl?” he offered, Marisa smiled, still holding out her arms for Lyra, “That won’t be necessary” she told him, “You have done far to much already”

Marisa waited anxiously for him to give her Lyra, finally he conceded and handed the girl over, Marisa gave a silent sigh of relief as Lyra was back in her arms, “I can have food brought up if you wish it” the man said, Marisa smiled to him, “That would be most kind” she said, then spied Ama slightly behind her father, and an idea came to her, “Why don’t you have your daughter bring it up, I’m sure you are far to busy to be constantly delivering items all the way up here” she explained, the man hesitated a moment as he looked round at his daughter, worriedly, “She will be quite safe, I promise” Marisa went on, “It will only be once a week”

The man said nothing for a moment, but then agreed, “You are right” he said, “I will have her bring up the first package in a while” the man said, Marisa nodded, “There is a stream just beyond the peak, for you to collect water” the man told her, “Thank you” Marisa said, “You are most kind” the man bowed his head slightly, and then taking his daughters hand they headed back down the mountain.

Marisa watched as they disappeared from view before turning to the cave again, she half carried Lyra inside and looked round properly, there was a sleeping bag on the ground, covered in dirt and moss. Marisa placed her daughter gently onto the ground before picking up the sleeping bag and going to the mouth of the cave to shake it out. Once she was satisfied it was as clean as it was going to be, she brought it back over and opened it out, before placing her daughter inside and zipping her in. As she did this she noticed Pantalaimon stir slightly, and Lyra’s eyebrows creased into a frown. The girl would wake soon, Marisa had to work fast.

After retrieving water from the stream the man had mentioned, she made a fire and set a pot of the water to boil, and took some of the leaves from her pocket to make the sleeping draught.


End file.
